Tawni Hart's Extreme High Heels!
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: As if the Skinny jeans last time weren't bad enough. I, Sonny Munroe was currently being piggy-backed by Chad Dylan Cooper.


Here's another one shot, personally I wasn't really satisfyed but here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

*

*  
How did I ever get myself in this mess?

Oh yeah Tawni. As if the skinny jeans last time weren't enough.

I was currently being carried by Chad, piggy back style. I'll admit it was pathetic. I was so pitiful even my worst enemy felt sorry for me, this is just sad. I stifled a sigh and shuffled a bit in his grasp.

"Sonny stop moving so much." Chad muttered bitterly. I didn't even reply. I just stayed like that in this awkward position.

And if you're wondering what happened, I'll tell you what happened,

Tawni Hart's extreme high heels.

~~~FLASHBACK THIS MORNING~~~

I was sitting in front of my vanity mirror thinking of ideas for this week's sketch when Tawni practically barricaded the door. "Sonny stop writing! I have big news!" She announced happily.

I dropped my pen and looked up at her with a small smile. "What is it?" I asked curiously. Whatever it was Tawni sure seemed exited. She gave me a huge grin before placing her foot on the side of our couch. "Check out my shoes!" she exclaimed.

"High heels?" I asked sarcastically, this was the big news she was talking about? She gave a sour eye roll. "Not just any heels, they're Tawni Hart's extreme high heels!" She squealed jumping up and down.

I stood up, "Tawni remember last time with the skinny jeans?" I scolded. "Sonny I promise these are completely safe, I'll even test them this time." She informed me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "Who are you testing them on?" I asked unsurely. "You." Came her reply.

"What?! I'm not gonna be your personal dummy you test thing on!" I bit back lamely. Tawni quickly pulled off her heels. "Chad thinks you look hot in them." She tried. "Nice try Tawni but I could care less what he thinks." I replied. "Besides he's never even seen me wearing these ridiculous things." I remarked gesturing to the heels in Tawni's hands.

"Sonny please with your help I could sell these! Like I did with the skinny jeans except these won't give you S.P.S and make you wear clown pants!" She begged.

"Why don't you test them out?" I demanded.

"Because I'm going shopping with my mom, and when we go shopping we mean business. I'm talking 8 hours of shop till you drop except this time when you drop you keep shopping!" She explained.

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically. "The point is," Tawni continued. "High heels in shopping trips are a big no-no, Sonny I'm begging you." I looked her in the eyes; she actually for once in her life seemed sincere. "Fine." I muttered under my breath.

Tawni's face immediately brightened. "Thank you Sonny!" She squealed enveloping me in hug, which was weird since Tawni didn't do hugs. Nether less, I accepted it anyway.

I gave a content sigh, "So when do I start?" I asked optimistically. "Oh, now." Tawni remarked sounding more like her old self. She placed the heels firmly on my vanity table before grabbing her purse off the couch. "See ya!" she delivered, heading for the door.

I quickly examined the heels on the table. They were actually really pretty I thought. I smiled to myself me before picking them up and trying them on. I groaned, they were a little tight. Oh well at least it wasn't as bad as the whole skinny pants thing I thought.

I trudged over to the full sized mirror. Hey they actually suited me! I smiled brightly before making my way to the cafeteria.

I have to admit, I wasn't used to wearing high heels. I even stumbled in the hallway I few times. Finally I reached the cafeteria, the first thing I saw was Nico and Grady fighting over a long loaf of bread. "Hey guys!" I greeted adding a small wave. "Hey Sonny!" Nico acknowledged directing his attention to me. "You look different." Grady stated.

"Um different how?" I asked nervously. "In a good way." Grady added. I immediately relaxed. "Well guys I'm just gonna go grab some lunch." I informed them turning to the big lunch line.

And guess who I walked right into. That's right, Chad.

"Munroe," He acknowledged. He seemed confused for a second. "Hey weren't you like two inches shorter before?" he asked addledly.

"Chad I don't have time for this. I'm hungry." I informed him. Chad chuckled but moved out of the way. I smiled victoriously and walked towards the lunch line. "You know you'll never fill your stomach eating that glop!" He called after me.

I could practically see him smirk.

Nether less, I got my 'glop' and sat down at an empty lunch table. I picked up a fork and started poking it. Just then I felt numbing pain. I couldn't exactly tell where the pain was from, but it soon died down so I didn't pay much attention to it.

After eating lunch, I thought I'd finish the sketch I was working on before Tawni barged in. I took my sketchpad in my hands before seating myself down. Maybe we could do a sketch about gum! I quickly picked up my pen laying down on my desk when all of a sudden I felt woozy.

I placed my hand to my forehead trying to see if I had a fever. Maybe I just needed some fresh air, I thought to myself. I quickly got up from my seat and headed for the exit.

My heels clacked with every step I took giving me a headache. I pushed open the studio door and calmly walked outside. After a few minutes I came across a park and sat myself down on the bench.

"My feet hurt." I mumbled quietly to myself upon realization. I quickly brought my feet up to take off the poisonous shoes. I sighed loudly, placing the shoes beside me on the bench. I hope Tawni's having a good time, she was probably fighting her way through her 9th pair of earrings right now.

Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. I sat there with my head down, waiting for whoever it was to just walk away. However the footsteps stopped right in front of me.

I slowly looked up, only to find myself staring into a pair of striking blue eyes. "Chad?" I asked out of confusion. What was he doing here? "Sonny," he mimicked jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity. "I was going for a fro-yo run when I saw you, so I followed you here." He calmly told me. I nodded my head.

"So…" he started sitting down next to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked casually. "Nothing." I lied. Surprisingly my voice didn't crack.

Chad's eyes traveled down to my feet. "I didn't know you wore heels." He commented. "I don't." I answered. I really wasn't in the mood for talking right now, my feet were killing me!

I rolled my head to the side. Chad just sat there for a while, before grabbing one of the heels off the bench. "Chad give that back!" I shouted at Chad who was examining it.

"You know this morning I could've sworn I saw Portlyn wearing these." He commented. I silently cursed Tawni. It was just like her to make business without testing the product first. Although at this point I really wished she didn't bother testing the product at all! Then I wouldn't be in this mess!

I reached over, trying to retrieve the stolen shoe. Chad immediately stood up, dangling the shoe as if it were some sort of prize. I didn't trust myself to stand up, my feet were hurting so badly I could cry. And Sonny Munroe is not a crier.

I just leaned forward as much as I could. Chad didn't even have to make an effort to keep the shoe out of my grasp. Finally I got so frustrated I decided to stand up, grab the shoe and sit back down.

Bad move. As soon as I stood up, my legs immediately lost balance. Which ended up in me falling forward. Before I could hit my head on the cement floor Chad quickly caught me in his arms.

"What happened to you?!" He exclaimed bewildered. "Give me back the shoe." I informed him, my voice was muffled by his jacket. Chad quickly pulled away, sitting me back down on the bench.

I snatched the shoe out of his hand and dropped it on the ground. Oh man I scratched it, but at this point I really didn't care. "Did those heels do that to you?" Chad asked concernedly.

"These aren't just any heels, they're Tawni Hart's extreme high heels!" I told him, imitating Tawni's excited voice. "Not again." Chad murmured. "Doesn't she ever test out her products?" asked a defeated Chad. "She does," I answered. Chad ears pricked up. "On me." I finished.

Chad gave an understanding look, before once again getting off the bench. He turned his back towards me. I gave him a questioning look. "Well, get on!" He demanded.

"Are you insane?" I asked him seriously.

"No, I'm considerate." He replied. "How else are you gonna make it back to the studio?" He asked. I pondered for a second, silently debating over the choices. Finally I heaved a sigh and with much help, climbed onto Chad's back.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly my feet didn't really seem that important anymore, neither did the heels that caused all of this, the main thing was that Chad actually cared, for someone other than himself.

"Sonny stop moving so much." He complained. I shuffled a bit, but stayed in the same position. I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder. I guess this wasn't bad, minus the fact that my feet still hurt and that he's probably going to hold this against me for the rest of my life.

But for now, I was just gonna let it be.


End file.
